I Ovelerb Ouyerb
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: After explaining what Ferb Latin was Isabella adds one more rule. How to say I love you. Originally a one-shot, but now a small drabble collection!
1. Chapter 1

Just a small drabble idea I got. Nothing special…I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Enjoy!

…

''So those are all the rules of Ferb Latin. Does anyone have any questions?'' Phineas asked as he looked around the backyard. Buford, Baljeet and Isabella showed no indication of anything being unclear. ''Great! In that case…let`s enjoy Ferb Latin!'' Phineas yelled excitedly.

Everyone ran out of the backyard aside from Isabella. Just before Phineas left the backyard Isabella stopped him ''Phineas wait!'' Isabella yelled and Phineas stopped and turned around to face her.

''Yes? Did you have some questions after all?'' Phineas asked, but Isabella shook her head.

''I was just wondering…can I add one rule to Ferb Latin?'' Isabella asked and Phineas thought of this for a moment before nodding.

''Sure!''

Isabella quickly took out a pen and scribbled something on the board. Phineas saw that the title was _'_How to say I love you_'_. Before Phineas had time to question it Isabella had already wrote the rule under it.

_When telling someone you love them, don't say I love you. Say Whatcha Doin' instead._

….

…And this isn't even a drabble since it exceeds 100 words…Maybe short stories just aren't for me...Just review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


	2. I Whatcha Doin' Too

I decided to add another one…just for the fun! And some people wanted to see Phineas's reaction…so…yeah. I still don't own Phineas and Ferb…enjoy!

…

''So…Whatcha Doin' is the new I love you?'' Phineas asked little surprised, but he in no way looked mad. He actually looked kind of happy.

''Yes…'' Isabella answered quietly, but quickly continued her sentence. ''So…Whatcha Doin' Phineas.'' Isabella said little nervously. Phineas didn't hesitate as he gave his answer.

''Whatcha Doin' too Isabella.'' Phineas said and Isabella looked beyond shocked.

''Really?'' Isabella asked with a huge smile forming on her face.

''Yes of course I Whatcha Doin' Isabella! We're best friends, so of course I love you like a best friend does.'' Phineas said and Isabella's smiling face turned into a slightly disappointed frown.

''Oh…of course.'' Isabella said sadly, but she still felt little happy. _''At least…at least he said Whatcha Doin' with feeling. Maybe one day…he won't say it to me as just a friend.''_

….

Just remember that Whatcha Doin' means I love you, so saying Whatcha Doin' you, would be like saying I love you you…so sorry if someone got confused. I won't add third one…unless people really want me to…Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


	3. The Other Whatcha Doin'

Fine I added a third one…Are you happy now! Sorry about that…I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Enjoy!

….

The Ferb Latin was now over and it was now tomorrow of the Ferb Latin day. Phineas and Ferb had just woken up and were now in the backyard thinking of what to do today.

''Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin'?'' Isabella asked as she entered the backyard. Phineas smiled brightly once he saw her.

''I Whatcha Doin' too Isabella.'' Phineas answered, but Isabella looked at him confused.

''Ferb Latin ended already.'' Isabella said and giggled a little as Phineas became nervous and blushed a little.

''Oh…I knew that.'' Phineas said and started to scratch his left ear.

Ferb send him a look that said _'_you wanted her to say Whatcha Doin' in Ferb Latin didn't you?'

Phineas then send him a look that said _'_Yes, Yes I did._'_

…

I hope this satisfied those Phinbella fans that were little disappointed at Phineas's reaction in the second one. Honestly I didn't expect this to become that popular…

There's a chance I make fourth one if you want to…and now that I said that…you definitely want to…

Yeah review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


	4. Gretchen's Whatcha Doin'

And here's the fourth one for you! I don't own Phineas and Ferb…like it wasn't obvious already. Enjoy!

…

''And then he said he loved me in Ferb Latin.'' Isabella said little dreamily as the other Fireside Girls giggled. They had gotten quite used to Isabella acting like this.

''And what did he do to ruin it?'' Adyson asked since she knew Phineas always let Isabella get her hopes up over nothing.

''He said that he meant it as a friend.'' Isabella said sadly, but brightened up immediately. ''But just remember that Whatcha Doin' also means I love you.'' Isabella said and as she did Gretchen started to think of something.

Couple minutes later they were at Phineas's and Ferb's backyard. Phineas was explaining their day's plan to Isabella as Gretchen approached Ferb shyly.

''Hi Ferb. Whatcha Doin'.'' Gretchen said, but Ferb just pointed at the book he was reading. Gretchen frowned a little clearly disappointed in his reaction. ''Oh…I'll see you later then.'' Gretchen said and left. Ferb kept staring at her as she did.

''_Gretchen…I had no idea you felt that way about me.'' _Ferb thought to himself and smiled a bit.

…

Yes…this time it's FerbxGretchen…I apologize to any VanessaxFerb fans that might be reading this because of Phinbella…but I just like FerbxGretchen better okay?

Sorry if this chapter was little…well different since it didn't focus on Phinbella. It's just that…I don't have many ideas with this since I didn't think this was going to get that popular, but yeah…

Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


End file.
